Ueki Team's mission
by DeadMasterKei-chan
Summary: Ueki team recieves a mission from Inumaru. And they meet a new ally who's a successor of their family.
1. Met and took off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law of Ueki…. And I only own Mitsuki Sakaki which is a name I made up…**

**Author: R and R pls.**

**Summary: They receive a mission from Inumaru in Kyoto and meet a lady of a successor of their family.**

Team Ueki have received a letter from Inumaru the new God, it says,

"_Dear Team Ueki, a ruckus is going in on in some place in Japan, I've asked the other teams to do it but they've all failed, you're our only hope, once you get to heaven you'll meet a person you've never met before, she only arrived now because she had to do something about the other ruckus in the other place, now she's done, she will help you get through to that place she will also help you in some kind of a trouble, its dangerous going to "that place" so you will really need her help since she knows more about that place, assistant Yocchan will arrive there at Saturday at 4:00am. Meet you at Celestial Heaven."_

"So there's something happening at Japan and Inumaru went to us for help" Ueki said,

"I think Kyoto is the place because there's always news there that some weird things happens there" Rinko explained,

"And were gonna meet a certain lady who will help us go to Kyoto" Mori added,

"I think this lady is a powerful and experienced in battles were gonna meet" Sano said,

"I hope she's cute and single," Hideyoshi giggled,

* * *

Saturday, has finally arrived all Team Ueki members have gathered and prepared for there mission at Kyoto and meet this certain lady.

A hat coming down at them and a guy with glasses came down and said, "Are you all ready guys?"

Ueki asked, "Hey Yocchan do you know the name of the certain lady were gonna meet?"

Yocchan replied, "Hmmm, I only heard about her, she fought in a war a long time ago and she was the reason for the victor of there army, I think she was general, her style is Sakaki style, her parents was a retired elite general officer and is know living in their dojo, she's the successor of their family, but she's not that well-known around Japan only a half. Well that's all I know, lets go"

"Right" all of them said,

They arrived at Celestial Heaven, they all came down and saw Inumaru.

"Glad you're here, guys, I've been waiting for you," Inumaru said,

"Hi Inumaru!" Sano greeted,

"So where's this lady were gonna meet" Ai asked,

"Ah, her, wait,…. Come down here now" Inumaru said,

All of them were looking at the upstairs and waiting for the "lady" to come out, a girl came down wearing black mid-heel shoes, black skinny jeans, white long sleeve polo, black vest and curled hair pony tailed to the right side, looks like a dancer, when she faced the team her elegant blue eyes contacted them, Hideyoshi was an awe to the appearance to this beautiful girl face them.

Inumaru held out his hand infront of the girl and introduced her, "Guys I want you to meet the successor and elite officer of the Sakaki family, Mitsuki Sakaki."

"Pleased to meet you all" Mitsuki gives them a gentle greeting and bow,

"I forgot to inform you she's into dancing so that's why she wears that kind of clothing"

"Oh, I see, pretty good fashion there, Mitsuki-chan" Rinko admired,

"Thank you Rinko-chan" Mitsuki said,

"Wha? How did she know my name, we haven't introduced ourselves yet"

"Sorry about that, I told Mitsuki all about you guys already,"

Mitsuki said, "Pleased to meet you, leader of team ueki, Ueki Kousuke,"

"Hello Mitsuki-senpai"

"You're…. Sano Seiichirou right?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you Mitsuki-san"

"Mori Ai… I heard you've been protecting Ueki in some of his situations"

"I know, his a real dumbhead sometimes, glad to meet you too Mitsuki-senpai,"

"And you're…."

Hideyoshi being in his trying-his-best-to-be-handsome-look to Mitsuki.

"You're.. Hideyoshi right? Sorry I forgot your last name."

"No need to remember it just call me Hideyoshi, pleased to meet you Mitsuki-senpai"

"I can feel that you have a crush on me,"

Hideyoshi blushed, "N-no!! I don't have a crush on you!"

"Heheh I was only joking," Mitsuki winked at Hideyoshi causing him to blush more,

Inumaru resumed talking, "So now that you've introduced to each other, off you go now to Kyoto!"

"Right!" all 6 of them shouted.

Yocchan said, "Now lets go down, Mitsuki's family plane is waiting for you guys now,"

Hideyoshi thought to himself, "_Wow not only she's cute and beautiful body and an elite soldier she's rich, OMG,"_

They went to the airport and saw a black jetplane with the Sakaki family emblem on the tail of the plane. They all boarded it and inside they saw really cool purple painted lounge chair a cute flower-shaped table.

"Wow!! So cool!" the Ueki team gasped,

"Its not that much comfortable but try to make yourself comfortable" Mitsuki said,

"Looking at it makes me comfortable already!" Ueki said,

The Ueki team scattered around inside the plane. Ai went to the end of the plane and found a really mini-library when she pushed a button from a top of a desk.

"Cool! Rinko-chan look at this!!"

"Hwa!! This are the new limited edition educational books I've been saving my money for, but I can't believe I'm looking at it with my own two eyes!"

The two girls started reading the books in the mini library.

Sano and Hideyoshi went to the right side corner of the plane and when they opened one of the drawers they saw many snack bars, and started digging in.

Ueki sat at one of the lounge chairs and looked at the outside off the window of the plane and he was looking serious.

Mitsuki approached Ueki and said, "Ueki-kun is something wrong?"

"Well you see, I have this problem of motion sickness."

"Ah don't worry about that, here's a headset and an anti-motion sickness pill take the pill before the flight, drink water, put the headset on, music will come out, close your eyes, then your motion sickness will be gone"

Ueki gets the headset and the pill, "Thank you Mitsuki-senpai!" Ueki bowed a thank-you at Mitsuki.

"Lets skip the formalities, were friends already" Mitsuki left Ueki with a wink at him.

"_She's really kind and gentle" _Ueki thought.

* * *

The PA speaker announced, "_Everyone, this is your pilot, Mitsuki Sakaki."_

Mori said while reading, "Wow Mitsuki-senpai is also a pilot"

Rinko replied, "Yeah your right, she's amazing"

The PA continued, "_Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to take off to our destination, and Ueki-kun remember what I told you."_

Ueki took the anti-motion sickness pill, put on the headset, listened to music and closed his eyes. The plane took off. Ueki felt relaxed and didn't get motion sickness, he thought, "_Wow it worked!"_

The Ueki team continued what were they doing, Mitsuki was flying the plane well. They now took off to Kyoto to resolve this mission. Will it be successful now that an elite soldier have joined them for this quest?

Author: Sorry if there's to much details in some paragraphs. R and R pls! Look forward to the next chapter!.


	2. Met and took off part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Law of Ueki, Mitsuki Sakaki is just a character I made up in my head

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law of Ueki, Mitsuki Sakaki is just a character I made up in my head.**

**Summary: Team Ueki met Mitsuki Sakaki an elite officer and successor of the Sakaki family and they now took off to Kyoto for their mission.**

**Author's note: Gomen, I don't think their be any couples here yet. R and R please!**

The PA announced, "_Again, this is your pilot Mitsuki Sakaki, we have now arrived at Kyoto, please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land on the surface"_

They all fasten their seatbelts and they looked at the outside of the window. They saw Kyoto a little bit destroyed and some smoke was coming out.

"Oh my god, how horrible, these terrorists have gone to far!" Mori said.

"How pitiful some houses have been destroyed and families were evacuated" Rinko said.

"Wait till they taste the wrath of my power!" Ueki said angrily.

The plane landed to the surface, all of them got there things and they all came down, Mitsuki followed down.

"Well were here guys," Mitsuki said,

Then suddenly Mitsuki felt a bad aura coming at the Ueki team.

"Everyone get down!!" Mitsuki shouted,

The Ueki team ducked down, Mitsuki summoned her sword and ran infront of them and repeled the incoming shurikens that was about to hit them,5 ninjas in white uniform with a cursed-looked heart in black on their emblem.

Ueki team stood up and Ueki said, "Ninjas? Its an ambush!"

"What a nasty way to say welcome" Sano said,

"Ai-chan please stand back, getting the ninjas to a goody-two-shoes pose is hard for them to do" Rinko informed.

"R-Right,"

Mitsuki commanded, "Guards protect Ai-chan for us will ya?"

Guards came to Ai-chan guarding them, they were in black pants, black vest, white long sleeve polo, black shoes, and black tie. Kind of like the boy version of Mitsuki's clothes.

More ninjas came out, they all attacked at the Ueki Team and Mitsuki-chan.

Ueki used Kurogane and the ninjas flew of far.

Rinko ran to the ninjas and used her special glove and punched it to the ninja, the ninja hit the wall.

Sano blinded the ninjas with his towels and kicked them.

Hideyoshi, well just played tricks on them, like poking their buts and putting wasabe sauce on their noses.

Mitsuki was surrounded by the ninjas, she was looking at them, she summoned two-medium-sized-black-sharp fans, ninjas infront of her attacked, she ducked down and used and airlift attack at them and she jumped and changed to another weapon and slashed the ninjas down, while she was coming down, the rest of the ninjas attacked her, she quickly faced them and summoned dozens of shurikens at them, the ninjas was stuck on the wall.

Ai was looking at their battle when 3 ninjas charged at her, the guards held out their sword and attacked the 3 ninjas and the ninjas fell down in a single second, and they shifted back to their post protecting Ai.

After all that, Mitsuki again sensed an aura coming at them.

Then suddenly a guy in white coat black under shirt with white shoes, black gloves, with black wings and in long black have ponytailed hair was coming down to Mitsuki.

The man landed his wings disappeared and he said in a smile, "Well I see you've finally come here to save Kyoto, dear Mitsuki"

Mitsuki was standing in a serious face and said, "And I see your still in your retarded personality, Leigh"

Leigh was walking towards Mitsuki and he held Mitsuki's right-sided pony tailed hair, and he said closing his face at her, "Please call me by my real name, for instance will ya?"

Ueki shouted, "Don't you dare harm Mitsuki-senpai!"

"Ueki! Keep quiet!" Ai shouted at Ueki,

Leigh looked at the group of the people standing 5m away from Mitsuki,

"Who might all of you be?" Leigh asked,

"They're my friends, and please will you stop seducing me all the time!"

"C'mon I'm just being nice to you that's all,"

"You're making me puke,"

Rinko was thinking, "_Why are they fighting like they've known each other for a long time?"_

"I'm just being a pretty, handsome YOUNGER BROTHER to you!"

All of them gasped, "Wa?! Younger brother?!"

"Oh please I don't want my young brother to be gay," Mitsuki exclaimed,

"That's not being gay its being a pretty boy, maybe your jealous I'm a prettier person than you?" Leigh said.

A vein was popping out of Mitsuki's head and shouted, "I AM NOT JEALOUS! YOU'RE BEING ANNOYING!!"

"Ok ok, don't shout your face will get wrinkles if your always angry" Leigh explained,

"Uh,. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in your post guarding the bank incase anymore terrorists come?" Mitsuki said,

"I wanted to come here, to greet my older sister for her successful-victory-return from Osaka, and I see you've brought allies with you now,"

"Yeah, this is the Ueki team. They were the winner of the Battle game in Celestial Heaven"

"I see, pleased to meet you Ueki team, My name is Leo Leigh Sakaki, the future successor of the Sakaki family next to Mitsuki, and younger brother of Mitsuki"

"R-Right, pleased to meet you, I'm Ueki Kousuke, and this are my friends Ai, Sano, Rinko and Hideyoshi"

Hideyoshi said, "Why did you have such a fancy entrance back there?"

Sano punched Hideyoshi's head, "Don't be rude Hideyoshi! Were talking to a future successor here!"

"No no its alright. I- wa" Leigh was cut when Mitsuki said, "His always like that, after each battle I finish he comes down with his wings"

"Never mind, shall we go now?" Leigh going with the Ueki team when Mitsuki held the back of his coat, "Oh no you don't go back to your post at the bank, your not gonna escape your post again for the 8th time"

"Ahw, c'mon let me help you with them please!" making a pitiful cute face at Mitsuki.

"It doesn't work anymore" Mitsuki said,

"Hmph!" Leigh doing an angry look.

"Remember what you said when your angry you'll get wrinkles"

"….." Leigh not talking.

"Silent treatment. Old school"

"Nothing really works on you do you?"

"Not that much."

"Your so heartless," Leigh flying his way back to his post.

"I heard that!" Mitsuki throwing a small pebble at Leigh,

Almost crashing down but flying again, "Ow! Sorry!"

"You'd better," When Mitsuki faced back at the Ueki team, The group was just standing their staring at her,

"What?" Mitsuki asked,

"Nothing" All of them said.

"Well lets go," the cars are waiting.

"Right…" all of them followed Mitsuki,

Sorry guys I have to do this to another chapter I have another thing to do later. R and R please.


	3. confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law of Ueki, I only own Mitsuki Sakaki and Leo Leigh Sakaki, which people I made up in my head.**

**Author's note: Pls R and R this is chapter 3..**

After meeting the pretty boy younger brother of Mitsuki they went off to the waiting car outside the airport. A black limo was waiting for them.

"Mitsuki-chan never stops surprising me," Sano gasps,

"Hehehe, we only have 1 limo, we just have 3 normal cars" Mitsuki said,

A man in a hat, black formal tucks, short haired came out of the car and opened the door.

"Mitsuki-san your ride has arrived, come in now" the guy said,

"Come on you're my UNCLE you don't have to be formal on me, today is Saturday, its your day today, what are you going to do tonight," Mitsuki asked.

"Hehe the usual," the uncle said,

"Hahaha, of course, your guard (wife) is not here today right?" Mitsuki said,

"Shh! The 3 bystanders (gossip maids) might here you!" uncle whispered,

"Oh yeah, hehe, lets go!" Mitsuki cheered,

"_They're waisting time at a time like this?" _Ueki thought to himself,

So they all went inside the car, it was like a bus only it was fancy. Sano and Rinko sat together, Ueki and Mori sat together and Hideyoshi sitting in a single chair, Mitsuki was sitting infront with her uncle.

Then a sudden call from Mitsuki, "Moshi-mosh?! Mitsuki-chan desu… A-re? Midori-chan?--- Hai, daijobu ne, uhh souka, mah, tekimasu ne, sayonara,!" Mitsuki-chan put her phone down.

Mori asked, "Who was that Mitsuki-chan?"

Mitsuki replied, "A bestfriend of mine Midori Saki, she's the next successor of her family, currently her big brother is the successor, Shuno Saki, we always hang out and make fun of each other, but enough details for now, we have an unexpected visitor,"

Ueki said, "Unexpected visitor?"

They saw a guy in a grey coat holding a rocket launcher and about to fire at them.

"Uncle stop the car! We'll go down and you go back and get the reinforcements ready, and, you just go whatever you want to do," Mitsuki said,

Everyone got out of the car and the uncle went back. The man fired the rocket, Ueki stepped infront of them and summoned his Fuudou (don't know the right spelling), the rocket exploded but didn't hit anyone.

Sano said, "Who is this guy? Is he an enemy from the terrorists"

Mitsuki said, "Apparently so,"

They guy in the grey coat said, "I'm Hardy Alfort, an officer of Doki army and here to eliminate general Mitsuki Sakaki"

Ueki said standing infront of Mitsuki, Sano and Rinko followed along, Ai and Hideyoshi was just near Mitsuki, "You have you to go through us first,"

Mitsuki said, "His a dangerous man, are you guys sure you can battle him? I can take him."

Ueki said, "We can take him, the Marilyn team was much harder than this guy, so we might survive him,"

Sano said, "We want to show you the power of the Ueki team's justice,"

Rinko said, "Besides, we cant be always helped by Mitsuki-chan, we also want to help her"

Mitsuki said, "Well ok, but if something really goes wrong I'll jumped in there right away"

Three of them said, "Ok."

Hideyoshi said, "Mitsuki-chan! Lets go somewhere safe." But when his face was gonna face Mitsuki, Ai was with her walking to a place far from Hideyoshi already.

"Lets be hear Mitsuki-chan," Ai said,

"Waaa!! T_T My chance of holding her hand failed," Hideyoshi fake funny style crying.

Ueki fired Kurogane at Hardy, Hardy dodged it and shot rifle guns at them, Sano used his iron steel shield and defended Rinko and himself, Ueki dodge it using Raika and he was running towards Hardy and used Ranma, Hardy used his Rocket launcher to defend it, But Rinko's beads flew to him, Ueki ran backwards, the beads exploded at Hardy, he was blown up in the air and fell down on the solid ground, while he was standing up Sano threw his steel boomerang cutter. Which hit Hardy, of course. He could barely stand up anymore. Mitsuki walked over them.

"That was a fast fight. Good job," Mitsuki said.

But they didn't know Hardy used last of his strength to shoot a pistol gun at Hideyoshi. Mitsuki sensed it and also fired a pistol gun at the bullet, the two bullets collided and fell to the ground.

Sano said, "Hideyoshi are you alright?"

"Y-yeah _Mitsuki-chan protected me… ."_ Hideyoshi thinking to himself.

Hardy said in his last breath, "The Doki clan will crush the Sakaki clan as long as we breathe!"

"Fine I'll be waiting" Mitsuki said,

They left and walked instead.

Ueki said, "How far do we still have to walk?"

Mitsuki said, "Hmmm,. Atleast 10km away left"

"Ahw my legs are tired" Ueki complained,

"Sorry correction 2km away,"

"Yey!!" Ueki cheered,

They now arrived in Kyoto, they were really shocked that some parts in Kyoto have been bombarded to pieces, Ueki was looking really sad to see the sad scenery.

Then a girl wearing red vest pink long sleeve polo and dark red skinny jeans with red midheel shoes came running to Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki-senpai! Your back!" the girl said,

"What is it, Yuni?" Mitsuki said,

Yuni replied, "The army is mobilizing, the real war is about to start"

"Is that so, well we should get ready" Mitsuki and the Ueki team went inside a shelter where armors and weapons are kept,

"I suggest you wear an armor so you can have a greater defense our enemy means business now, so we have to be fully prepared, I asked the people to label your armors so you would know what to wear,"

Ueki went to the room where his armor is kept he saw a golden armor with a fancy helmet, "Wow!! Goldy armor!!!!"

Sano went to his room where he saw a white coat and fancy underclothes, "Cool!!"

"Waaa!! Its so cute!!" Rinko saw pink clothes that has a one long sleeve like with a big opening like a sleeve of a kimona but on the right side only, the left side is sleeveless, the bottom is a long skirt like opening infront and a dark pink pants under it and closed pink shoes.

Ai saw a dress that's color blue like for a maiden, with a cute translucent long sleeve and cute puffed pants and closed flat shoes, very attractive for to make your opponent to be inlove.

Hideyoshi went to his room, he saw a bronze armor, just a normal armor like any soldier will wear, "Nice?????"

All of them changed to their armor and went to Mitsuki's room, they saw Mitsuki changed to her armor, she wears a black-white themed armor, her top armor has a shoulder caps her cape attached to it(black), her two sleeves are long like Rinko's right-side sleeve armor(black), her top middle armor is length only until under the chests her belly showing(white), her bottom is a short skirt infort and the back is a long skirt(black) and she has long boots until the thigh(white), white gloves, a tiara-like helm (white), and her hairstyle is half ponytailed, the laid hair is straight and the ponytailed hair is braided.

"Hwaa, Mitsuki-senpai your armor is really for a grand general" Rinko admired,

"Yeah, but its heavy for a little bit, but I'm used to it," Mitsuki replied,

Hideyoshi was blushing when she saw Mitsuki's neck, belly, chest and legs. Then suddenly his nose bled, "Waa!! Sorry"

"There's a tissue there," Mitsuki pointed,

Sano laughed, "Hahahaha! Hideyoshi nose bleeded when she saw Mitsuki" while he was laughing he looked at Mitsuki he saw also the neck, belly, chests and legs, his nose also bleeded, he took a tissue and wiped it, "Dang it!!!!" Sano shouted,

Ueki laughed, "Hahahaha! Sano's nose also bleeded," then Ueki also looked at Mitsuki saw the neck, belly, chest and legs, his nose bleeded also. Ai took out a hanky and went near Ueki, "See what happens to you when you all go "OMG" when you see a lady," Ai whipping Ueki's nose.

Mitsuki and Rinko sweatdropped to see the commotion.

After 20mins, "Now that your fooling around is done, lets discuss, ------- , I'm last doing the discussing, I'll just explain to you the powers of the opponents so you'll strategize with your team, our opponent the Doki, has tricks up their sleeves, there grand general Shura Doki has elite ninja skills and can be tricky as a joker, his troops are ninjas and archers only, so we might have a little bit of an advantage., the only problem is Shura has an elite officer named Kuno Kyo, apparently he knows all martial arts combat, so instead you guys will go on ahead and try to eliminate Shura and I'll deal with Kuno Kyo"

"Right" Ueki team said,

"We'll make this war end once and for all!" Mitsuki held her sword up,

Author: Chapter 4 will be for a while cuz my school is startin.


	4. Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own Law of Ueki, I only own Mitsuki Sakaki, Leo Leigh Sakaki and Yuni, the characters I made up in my head.

Chapter 4

The Ueki Team and Mitsuki Sakaki have gone off to the main camp to prepare and start the war.

Mitsuki points to the enemy fortress from afar, "You guys will assault Shura in that fortress right there,"

Ueki team nods, "Right!"

Mitsuki noticed that enemy soldiers have begun assaulting, she then shouted, "MAIN CALVARY, SUB CALVARY! BEGIN ASSAULT AGAINTS THE DOKI CLAN!"

The Sakaki soldiers(which all of them are powerful girls) have begun fighting the enemies.

The Ueki team has begun going to the enemy fortress to eliminate Shura and defeating enemies that are in their way.

Mitsuki flew to the center of the battlefield and saw the elite enemy officer Kuno Kyo. He was wearing a grey coat he has short white hair and dark grey inner clothes and boots and holding a dual sword that looks deadly and his on battle position. Mitsuki summons her dual swords also that's called "Twin Star Chaos" and was on her battle position.

Ueki, while running, looked at them and said, "I hope Mitsuki-senpai will succeed"

Rinko said, "Hope she will she's an elite fighter and swordsman, she'll manage to beat him"

Suddenly arrows and shurikens was coming at them, Ueki stood infront of his friends and summoned Fudoo to deflect it. But some shurikens manage to swift to the side, but Sano and Rinko managed to deflect it. And then they continued going inside the fortress.

Meanwhile in Mitsuki's battle, Kuno charged at Mitsuki and attacked her using his dual sword heavy attack, but Mitsuki managed to defend it, she was holding her position then drawn Kuno back in an easy way. Mitsuki charged him also, he was making a defense position but Mitsuki disappeared suddenly. He was looking everywhere to look for her, Mitsuki came from the ground. With some soil and rocks flying in the air, she manipulated it and have it charge at Kuno, Kuno kept deflecting it, but while he was deflecting the rocks, Mitsuki summoned her bow and arrow called "Sailor Fuku Stream" and fired the arrow at him targeting his weakpoint which is his knees. Kuno was hit and fell to his knees.

On the Ueki teams side they were at the gate already still running, some ninjas and archers were targeting them, but Ueki summoned his Kurogane and fired it at them and the gate. The gate was destroyed and some Sakaki soldiers went in and the Ueki team went in also. They already saw Shura Doki waiting for them, holding a strategizers fan and in a grey robe.

Ueki said, "Shura Doki, we, the Ueki team have come here to put an end to the Doki clan"

Shura said, "Really now? Lets see what you've got, Ueki team," he waved his fan around and summoned multiple Shura's with each one with different weapons.

Sano said, "Heh, were already used to this kind," he summoned a bunch of towels and made it to a huge steel boomerang and threw at the multiples, some multiples disappeared.

Rinko said, "Look my new power my Bead Fireworks," she took out and arrow Mitsuki lended to her and fired the arrow with beads to the sky, while the arrow was in the air it spreaded to a multiple small pieces of small arrows and fell down to the multiple Shuras it exploded eliminating each one of them.

Mori said, "Wow that's a nice power!"

Rinko and Sano said, "hehee thanks"

Shura said, "Tch!!"

Ueki then held Shura's hands and position it under is face and Hideyoshi lifted his right leg, making him do a goody two shoes pose.

Mori shouted, "You will fall inlove with my glasses!!!"

Shura then fall in love with Mori's glasses. (After 20 mins of torture).

Shura on the ground filled with bruises and wounds, "Ahw… Cures you Ueki… uhh…"

Suddenly and explosion occurred near the fortress.

Rinko said, "Hwa!! The explosion is in the position where Mitsuki-senpai is!"

Ueki startled, "What!! We have to help her!"

The Ueki team started running to where Mitsuki is fighting Kuno.

Mitsuki, wounded from the explosion, her armor was a little ripped, she could barely stand up from the hit, but Kuno was also affected by the explosion since his the one who triggered it but in a close distance. Both of them were in critical condition, who knows who will be the real victor.

The Ueki team arrived, and went to Mitsuki, in worried faces.

Rinko said, "Mitsuk-senpai!!! Daijobu desu ka?"

Mitsuki replied, "H-hai, Daijobu ne,"

Kuno using bits of his strength he fired the last Explosion ball at them. The Ueki was about defend it infront of Mitsuki, but a guy suddenly sliced it into half and made it explode far at them. A guy in short hair to the neck some bangs covering a bit of his eyes, in black polo with white under polo and black pants and black leather shoes, was infront of them and then he summoned a long sword and attacked a finish move at Kuno.

Mitsuki said, "Y-you're here, I'm so g-lad," Mitsuki fell unconsciously.

Mori shouted, "Mitsuki-senpai!!"

The guy went near Mitsuki, then carried her and said, "Don't worry, she'll be alright, she just collapsed, she's already used to this,"

Sano said, "Right…..?"

They went back to the main camp, the guy laid Mitsuki to a bed gently and moved her hair that's on her face aside, and smiled at her.

Mitsuki opened her eyes and sat up, "Ah, Ueki team, glad your all alright,"

Ueki said, "Were also glad your ok. But who is this guy that saved us?"

The guy said, "Oh how rude of me not introducing myself earlier, my name is Yohan Yukahichi, the successor of the Yukahichi family,"

Sano said, "Yukahichi family?"

Rinko said, "I heard about them they're an electrical company and has a private police, and there in good bonds with the Sakaki family,"

Mori said, "But why are you here, I didn't hear that the Yukahichi family was involved in this war,"

Yohan replied, "It isn't involved, I just wanted to make sure that Mitsuki is alright since it's a fight to the death war,"

Hideyoshi thought, "?????!!!"

Mitsuki said, "That's sweet of you ^^, ow Yohan here is my…… future husband, were engaded"

Hideyoshi screamed in his thoughts. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! MITSUKI IS ENGAGED!!! AHW!!! THIS IS SO HEARTBREAKING ME!!"

Yohan said, "Thank you Ueki team for your help at the war,"

Ueki said, "No prob! Come call us when you need some help again. ^^"

Mitsuki said, "Ow sure, Ah, tomorrow come here again fro your awards tomorrow ^^"

Sano said, "We have an award?! Sweet!!"

Rinko said, "Arigato Gosaimas Mitsuki-chan ^^"

So after that they went back to their hotel and got some rest. Hideyoshi in a corner of despair.

The next day, so many people have gathered at the awarding ceremony. Mitsuki in her casual clothes was on the announcer stand.

Mitsuki announced, "My fellow people, we the Sakaki clan was the victor of the war against the Doki clan, they have been eliminated once and for all, but we couldn't have won this without the help of this people, so guys, give it up for the Ueki team!!"

The crowd was shouting when the Ueki team was going up on stage. They lined up horizontally facing the audience waving at them.

Mitsuki holding medals on her hands, went to each one of them and gave them a medal, which looks fancy looking and worth keeping.

Ueki team shouted at the same time, "Arigato Gosaimasu!! Minna-san!!!"

Mitsuki with Yohan clapped their hands at the Ueki team.

After the ceremony, Ueki team, Mitsuki and Yohan were at the airport because the Ueki team was about to leave.

Mitsuki said, "Thanks again Ueki team for your help, we really appreciate it."

Ueki said, "No problem,"

Rinko said, "Hope we would see each other again,"

Sano said, "Glad that we met the two of you"

Mori said, "Tell us when your wedding is gonna be we'll go there ^^, make me a brides made ha."

Mitsuki laughed, "Heheheh ok,. I'll invite all of you."

Hideyoshi said, "I-it was nice meeting you Mitsuki-senpai,"

Mitsuki shook hands with Hideyoshi, "Glad meeting you too, hope you find a girl that suits you,"

Yohan said, "Hahaha, don't worry there are plenty of girls that are in good bonds with Mitsuki and are single,"

Hideyoshi blushed, "R-really?? Heheh.."

Mori said, "Anyways, our plane is about to leave, so goodbye, see you guys soon!"

Mitsuki said, "Come back soon ^^,."

The Ueki team went in the airport and took off and went home. Mitsuki and Yohan looked at the sky with a beautiful sunset.

All of them said in their thoughts, "We'll meet again soon,"

~owari~

Author: Hwa!! Its finally done! Hope you liked the last one!! Just tell me if you want more!! ^^


End file.
